Capital B
Capital B is the main antagonist w ho appears in ''Yooka-Laylee. He is a capitalist bee who is the CEO of Hivory Towers and desires to convert all the world's literature into pure profit to have a monopoly over the book industry. It is up to Yooka and Laylee to stop him and his evil associate, Dr. Quack. He plans to use an all-powerful book called "The One Book" to rewrite the entire universe. Name Origin The "Capital" part of his infers that Capital B is a Capitalist - "a wealthy person who uses their money to invest in trade and industry for profit in accordance with the principles of capitalism." Capital in business also means "wealth in the form of money or other assets owned by a person or organization for a particular purpose such as starting a company or investing." The "B" part of his name is a homophone of the word "bee", which is Capital B's species. The name may also be wordplay in that Capital B's name features a capitalized "B." Appearance Capital B is a slightly overweight yellow and brown striped bee in a purple pinstripe suit with pockets and two yellow buttons, a blue tie and white undershirt. On part of his three-piece suit is an embroidered cape bearing the letter "B." He wears black gloves over his hands, holding a red cane with a honeycomb (similar to the honeycombs from Banjo-Kazooie). He has jagged teeth with one tooth missing. He has a bloodshot eye, amber irises, crooked eyebrows, and a pointed nose. He wears black dress shoes. Personality Capital B's personality is that of a stereotypical corrupt business man, doing anything from paying Dr Quack 'just above minimum wage,' and ripping people off in Capital Cashino only to increase his profit. Capital B is also very vain. In the background of Hivory Towers, there is a large golden statue of the Capital B himself, and he asks Dr. Quack if it is 'golden enough,' as well as a giant snow statue of him in Glitterglaze Glacier. He is cruel and unsympathetic to Dr. Quack, telling him to bin the "vice prezedent" statue for casting an "awkward shadow," and going as far as shredding pagies. He is also shown to be rather impulsive and angry, as he throws a tantrum when he doesn't get his way, or when he fails at something. Quotes "How do a lizard and a bat become friends anyway? That doesn't make any sense." "Your amateur moves aren't worth a dime, for a change I made this taunt rhyme!" "Honestly, what's up with the bat's nose? I can recommend a good nose surgeon..." "Smile, you're on CCTV! Seriously, watching you play is really dull." Entire Conversations Trivia *Capital B's bloodshot eye harkens back to another villain, King K. Rool, from the Donkey Kong Country series by Rare, Ltd., who also sported a bloodshot eye. *Capital B seems to be a very profitable entrepreneur, owning a large casino with a safe room full of gold and owning a large factory, along with many other things. *"Your amateur moves aren't worth a dime, for a change I made this taunt rhyme!" refers to Gruntilda the main antagonist of Banjo-Kazooie. All of the taunts she said from atop her castle are in rhyming couplets. *Capital B mentions at the beginning of the game that he was going to play golf on the 4th world, which is Capital Cashino. He says in one of his tower quotes he has "golf planned with another corporate henchman," which implies he was playing golf with other members of V.I.L.E. during the events of Yooka-Laylee. *Capital B has written several books, including "To the Top," "Capital B's guide to red nectar," among others. Gallery Artwork CapitalBConcept.png|Capital B concept art 1200px-Yooka-Laylee-Toybox-Collectibles.png|Casino Token bearing the Capital's face. Screenshots Dr.QuackScreenshot.png CapitalBScreenshot.png CqDz1giUIAEYImO.jpg CqDz1hwVUAEokMu.jpg Capital B's Office.png| Capital B sitting in his office before his meeting with V.I.L.E. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Capital B Category:Characters in Hivory Towers